the_white_narwhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Herald
Preface Heralds are the ones that bring the game to life for players. Whether it's running a combat encounter, playing an NPC, or just controlling the weather, there will always be a demand for Heralds. Because of this, we recommend taking the time to read the wiki and get accustomed to the world before diving headlong into running adventures. In general, we are happy for you to rely on your discretion first, and rollback any narrative changes that might be necessary, though we also encourage talking to us if there's anything we can clarify better. Similarly, if you think we are missing anything on this page- let us know! In this campaign, the role of a traditional DM is split among several people. In an effort to accommodate this, a lot of the broad World Information is fixed. Heralds have the most agency in Freeplay channels, but we also appreciate resolving Downtime actions and complications. Quest channels are flexible, with DM's and parties allocating a room for themselves when they need enter a combat encounter. On NPC's and Declaring History In general, we have no issue with Dms creating and keeping track of their own minor npcs and factions (Including shopkeepers, tutors, minor nobles, etc). Major npcs, such as rulers and gods, are less likely to entangle themselves in the affairs of adventurers. When establishing historical context that is not "canon" (ie, on the wiki), we advise sticking to folklore, myths, and unspecific history that is unlikely to conflict with other Heralds work. On Maps and World Information Similarly, we encourage DM's to get familiar with navigating our map on Azgaars World Map editor. This map is updated every Turn, and provides essential terrain, trade roads and cultural information for you to add further context to your adventures. You can even find ongoing world-conflicts to use as hooks for your quests, such as areas of pillaging or natural disasters, via Tools > Zones. On Quest Rewards Not all encounters need to necessitate a reward, but with XP and "Workweeks" being fixed amounts for all players, we want to encourage alternative forms of rewarding characters. We recommend the DMG table for calculating GP from an encounter, and then generating things of value equal to that GP amount (as opposed to finding a ridiculous amount of spheres). For example, it's very common for'' Monsters on Boi'cer to have gemstone hearts, or humanoid creatures to carry valuable trinkets. An NPC might offer a reward with ambiguous monetary value, such as a plot of land, tutoring in a specific language, or even a nobles hand in marriage. '''On Magic Items' With the exception of consumable magic items (scrolls, potions, etc), we don't encourage giving away "complete" Magic Items. We prefer putting emphasis on the "journey" of obtaining magical treasures, and we expect a majority of characters will be looking for encounters that fall into this niche. Unidentified Schematics are the first leg in this journey. Pieces of vague, valuable lore that might point in the direction of harnessing magical power, which can be given out via the aforementioned Quest Reward method. * Common Schematic: 25 - 50 gp * Uncommon Schematic: 50 - 250 gp * Rare Schematic: 250 - 2500 gp * Very rare Schematic: 2500 - 25,000 gp * Legendary Schematic: 25,000+ gp (Generate a random number between these two values, when distributing schematics amongst loot) Players can then spend downtime on Research to discover which specific item this schematic points to. The schematic invariably specifies a required exotic material (see Crafting a Magic Item), which forms the basis of a new quest. (Again, deduct this value as part of the Quest Reward) * Common Material: CR 0-1, 25 - 50 gp * Uncommon Material: CR 1-5, 50 - 250 gp * Rare Material: CR 5-10, 250 - 2500 gp * Very rare Material: CR 10-15, 2500 - 25,000 gp * Legendary Material: CR 15-20, 25,000+ gp A character may also choose to forgo the adventure and sell schematics or exotic materials for their full GP value. A schematic can be used multiple times, but loses it's value if it is duplicated or shared between characters.